The present invention relates to a steer-by-wire steering system, comprising a hydraulic control unit that acts on the steerable wheels.
The control units of generic dual-circuit steer-by-wire steering systems normally consist of two control cylinders, which are individually mounted on their own and which need flexible feed lines to supply the fluid medium. Due to their structure the control cylinders are normally bulky and prone to fault on account of the flexible feed lines.
Object of the present invention is to create a steer-by-wire steering system, the structure of which is as compact and as non-prone to fault as possible.